


don't interupt me when i'm live

by Kawaii_Kitty360



Category: Wan Wan Games RPF
Genre: Hair-pulling, Julian is a little shit, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, dd just wants to stream, i finished this so fast hhhhhhhh, idk what else to tag, shit uhm, this is s h it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kitty360/pseuds/Kawaii_Kitty360
Summary: Julian breaks Ding Dong's one and only streaming rule. Tomfoolery ensues.





	don't interupt me when i'm live

**Author's Note:**

> somebody ~~([wanderingrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283858))~~ got to this idea before me, but i was kinda expecting it lmaooo that's what happens when you're a slow writer i guess :b
> 
> i was like almost done with this when i found theirs so im crying

Ding Dong had a simple rule: no tomfoolery during livestreams. It wasn't that he cared if all his Twitch following heard Julian sucking his dick; it was that he didn't want to get flagged. He wasn't ashamed of their relationship, no matter how self-conscious Julian was, but he really didn't want to get a lot of shit from the comments, and Julian respected this rule.

Most of the time.

There were times when Julian would get impatient. Ding Dong had a habit of getting really focused into his streams, going for hours at a time, and as much as Julian enjoyed seeing and listening to DD talk idly and entertain strangers online, he would definitely enjoy himself more on a bed with either- or both- of their dicks out and in hand.

Not to be horny on main or anything. 

Today was one of those days.

Ding Dong was streaming Sea of Thieves, as usual, trying to summon another megalodon, as usual, and trying to find friends to help. You know, as usual. Julian had walked in around hour three or four, and stopped paying attention after another two hours. He was dozing off, slipping in and out of consciousness to the soothing sound of his boyfriend's monotone voice, chuckling at some of the stuff he said. Ding Dong may not think so, but he was a genuinely funny guy. 

Julian was playing with a fray on his shirt when he decided that rules were made to be broken.

Julian noticed as one of the nubs on top of DD's head twitched, almost as a cat's ear would swivel at the sound of Julian getting off the couch, and he wasn't surprised when Ding Dong tossed a, "Where are you off to?" over his shoulder without looking away from the game. 

"Nowhere," Julian hummed, just loud enough that he knew the mic would pick it up. "Just stretching."

He took a couple of steps forward and DD managed to turn and blink at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything, but raised a brow and slowly looked back at the screen.

Another few steps and Julian set his hand gently on the back of the chair, leaning forward and grinning at the mic. "Hey, Twitch."

He didn't even have to look to see the chat explode with excited messages, both butchering and 'uwu'ing his name in various kinds of ways. It was kind of cute, knowing that all of DD's following knew and loved him so much. Ding Dong spared a hand, reaching back to take Julian's hand in his, running his thumb across his knuckles before withdrawing and resuming control of his character. 

Julian pressed a silent kiss to one of DD's nubs and _heard_ the groan he suppressed.

Ding Dong reached back again to swat at him, clearly a warning, and Julian backed off.

For a second.

And then he was back, hands wrapping loosely around both of DD's nubs, rubbing small circles against the tips, massaging them, and Ding Dong let out a sharp yelp, perfectly timed with him firing himself out a cannon and clearly missing his mark. "Darn it," he hissed, careening his head back and giving it a firm shake, clearly trying to knock Julian's hands off, but it wasn't going to work. Julian released the tips, but flatted his hands and rubbed just at the base. DD's shoulders rolled back, neck spasming as a soft whimper fell from his lips. "Stop messing with me, Julian."

Wow, no bars held. Julian barked out a laugh in surprise, but didn't let go, ghosting a nail across the base. "No."

"I'm not kidding- knock it off."

Hard to hear the threat when there was a soft purr in his words. "Nah."

" _Ju_ lian!" It was definitely hard to listen when his voice naturally fell into a funny accent virtually anytime he said Julian's name.

"What?"

"Stop!"

"Okay!" Julian wheezed out, finally letting go of his ears, and immediately DD's body slumped with a relieved-sounding sigh. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a beat of silence between them, where the chat was definitely freaking out with eyeball emojis, 'what the fuck is julian doing??!!'s, and 'dingdulian confirmed's. None of which either of them paid any mind, as Ding Dong massaged feeling back into his ears, scowling gently (well, as gentle as a scowl could get) at Julian as he did so. 

"No tomfoolery," he mouthed, which did nothing but attract Julian's attention to his lips, but then DD's attention was back on the game, and Julian felt his patience thin. 

New Goal: Get DD So Riled, He Would be Forced to End the Stream.

Julian managed to wait, hovering, leaning on the chair and making comments into the mic every once in a while, until Julian deemed him thoroughly distracted.

Julian pressed a kiss to the base of one of DD's nubs, and watched the world burn. 

A surprised yelp immediately ripped itself from DD's throat, which he muffled a little too late, but in just enough time where the subsequent moan was silenced. 

"Whoa, D, are you good?" Julian laughed into the mic, as if he didn't press another kiss to the opposite nub; as if he didn't trace the tip of his tongue up and down it, earning more whimpers and affronted noises from the man below him.

" _Julian!_ " he finally managed to hiss, knocking his head on the mic as he tried to dodge the tongue assaulting his ears. 

"What?" He hoped that the response sounded natural, maybe even innocent, especially paired with his signature wheezing laugh. Part of him hoped the chat didn't hear the dark breathlessness in his tone, but he knew there would be speculation anyway. There was always speculation. 

Suddenly, DD turned, swiveling his chair and grabbing Julian by the wrist. His eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed, and Julian felt lightheaded as he ground out, "Do I need to end the stream?"

"No," Julian said slowly, and Ding Dong let him go, muttering 'Good' under his breath as he returned his attention to the screen. 

Julian licked his lips and leaned in. "Personally," he began, keeping his voice low enough that the mic may be able to pick up a murmur, but not decipher the words, "I think it'd be more entertaining to leave it on."

Somehow, Julian managed to get DD's dick in his mouth before DD could even comprehend what was happening, mouth latching onto the head of it and drawing a sharp noise of surprise and pleasure from the alien. "Jesu-- Julian!"

Lithe hands wove into his hair, tugging it, ripping strands from roots; whether in an attempt to pull him off or just to have something to hold onto for the ride, Julian was uncertain, but what he knew for sure was that he wasn't going to let off. Not when he'd come so far. DD struggled to suck in a casual breath, stuttering as Julian took him as far as he could and hummed around him.

"I'm- I'm gonna end the stream--" 

Julian peered up at him, shook his head, and Ding Dong's eyes dilated. Julian teased his tongue under DD's tip, and the alien shuddered. 

"You _rr_ -really want to do this? Right now?"

Julian answered by swallowing the rest of him down. 

"Ffh-- _Julian!_ "

The man didn't even bother with a response, bobbing his head and peeking up at D's flushed face every once in a while. He always blushed a pretty shade of blue. 

Once D realized Julian wasn't going to let up, he let go of his hair, composed himself, and got back to the game, offering an apology to the chat. Julian could feel the tense in DD's thighs, see the jerk in his hips and the twitch in his elbows as he fought back the urge to lose himself and fist his hands into Jules' hair and fuck up into his mouth. Julian was impressed with his ability to keep composure, not without the occasional quip to Julian, telling him, mainly, to 'knock it off' when Julian did something to draw a sharp gasp from him, but overall managing to keep his sentences coherent and topics consistent. 

Which, of course, pissed Julian off to no end and urged him to dial things up a notch.

Removing one hand from DD's knee, he brought it up and wrapped it loosely around the base of D's dick, causing him to jerk slightly and cast a distrustful glance down at him. Julian pulled back slightly, pressing a kiss to the tip with a smirk.

"Julian," D began to warn, but it cut into a shrill yelp as Julian tightened his hold, lowered his head again, and flattened his tongue against the bottom of D's tip, sandwiching it between the muscle and the roof of his mouth, and _sucked_.

Ding Dong scrambled, hand slapping the mouse away and knocking the keyboard obnoxiously. The noise startled even Julian, so he could only imagine how the chat reacted. " _Fuck!_ " he swore, hands tangling into the hair above Julian's ears, pulling, yanking- "Stop, stop, _stopstopstop-_ "

Julian didn't. If anything, he was more enthusiastic; he finally got D to snap, and now he just needed to get to the finish line. 

Using some of the spit that had slipped from his lips and ran down his length, Julian began to jack D off. That was nearly enough; it sure earned a surprised, cut-off moan, before DD mustered up a lot more strength than Julian was expecting, and ripped him straight off.

"Alright, guys," he started, keeping Julian in place by his hair. A small whine escaped his lips, and D glared down at him, "I'm sorry, but I can't read donations today because _somebody_ can't _behave_ themselves." He enunciated the words by pairing them with a tug on Julian's hair, earning more soft noises as Julian struggled to keep quiet. "I'm seriously so sorry you guys. Thank you all for coming; maybe I'll be able to come back later and read them once I take care of things. Don't worry," he added, looking at Julian; poor, squirming, flushed, pleading Julian at his feet, "it'll be quick."

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want a second chapter involving how d's gonna get julian back for this chaos (or, you know, straight-up smut), lmk and i'll see what i can do lmao
> 
> ~~so nobody was gonna tell me i wrote 'julain' like twice huh. y'all were gonna just let me live on looking like a fool. i see how it is~~


End file.
